


These Creatures of Ours

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [38]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fae & Fairies, Folklore, KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, M/M, Minor Violence, Scottish Folklore & Mythology, Urban Legends, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: In the northernmost part of Scotland, the tale of the Wulver and the Ghillie Dhu lives on.Folklore tales for KakaIru Mini Bang event!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1124142
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: KakaIru Mini Bang 2020





	These Creatures of Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd (we die like real men) so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.

_ Ho, ho! Welcome stranger! You appear to be a traveler in need of good food and drink! You’ll find none better than at this lovely inn! Come; make yourself warm by the fire! _

_ What brings you so far, friend? Ya have a clan here and lookin’ to get your own tartan for a kilt? Haha! If not that, money? Or perhaps you’re just enchanted by our misty lands? _

_...Oh? So you heard of the local legends, have ye? And you wish to know more? _

_...Haha! I see! A collector and keeper of tales, aye? _

_ Well, I see there is no harm in speaking of our unusual neighbors. You dinnae look like someone to go blethering to others or lookin’ for trouble... _

_ Well, some of the tales from our village go so far back no one remembers when it all started. But everyone knows the tale of the first sighting of the Wulver... _

* * *

Kakashi carefully traversed through the hills. Normally he wouldn’t have minded to freely run through the hills, reveling in the freedom, but he was now close to the village. He would rather not run into the Nightwatch. 

He shifted his leave covered bundles in his arms to make sure they didn’t get tired. He might have been a little ambitious bringing so many fish, but when his mate had cried for starving children they had met earlier today, he couldn’t just let it pass. While it certainly had caused his own heart to ache, he never would be taking such a risk as to sneak into the village. Especially since they had just come to the island far up north from the mainland. 

The things he did to make Iruka happy...

Thankfully, Kakashi didn’t run into anyone as he made his way up to the first house. He sniffed the air and recognized one of the scents of the children from earlier. The scent of other children were also around the house but this one was stronger than the others- a clear mark of occupancy. 

Sneaking around the exterior of the house, Kakashi found a windowsill. It was just perfect; it would be seen in the coming morning and just high enough for no wild animal to come to take his gift. 

After he finished stringing it up, he sniffed the air again and picked up the next nearest scent. 

He stuck to the shadows, avoiding the Nightwatch and other wondering animals, as he went from home to home. 

When he finally arrived at the last house, he left out a soft sigh of relief. He couldn’t fully relax but his last stop was open to the rolling hills and forest for him to make a quick getaway.

He laced up the last of his packages and moved to head out. As he did he looked back behind him for one last glance at the village and froze.

A watchman stared at him from the entrance of the small alley they were in. He had a whistle in his hands but didn’t raise it to his slack-jawed mouth.

Kakashi stared at the man with his fur standing up. He fought against his instinct to bare his teeth and growl. Yet he flexed his claws and tensed, ready to move if the human did.

The man’s eyes shifted away from him (which Kakashi snorted at his foolishness) to the package at the windowsill and then back again. 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. His snout began to quiver, threatening to reveal his teeth. 

Then the man dropped his whistle.

Kakashi completely froze again. 

The watchman smiled uneasily and nodded at Kakashi. He then turned away and walked off.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side, unsure of what happened, well, actually  _ happened.  _ He waited to hear the splitting shrill of a whistle but nothing came. 

Slowly he backed away. When there wasn’t the sound of heavy steps or angry cries, he turned fully and bound for the hills.

His mind spun with what had just occurred. That was  _ certainly  _ the least likely thing he would have thought to happen. The last time something like this had happened, he had come away with a scar over his eye- nearly making him go blind- and his mate had a scar horizontally across his face.

A warm feeling bloomed in his chest that pulled his lips back and he chuckled. The more he thought about it the warmer he got and he nearly howled in his joy. 

He certainly couldn’t wait to get home and tell Iruka all about this. 

* * *

_ And that is supposedly the first sighting of the Wulver! For years after, if there were some struggling villagers they would always find fish on their windowsill in the morn. Many here will tell you that it pulled the village through many a lean time.  _

_ Village folk here will also tell you of our own Ghillie Dhu. _

_ Och, never heard of it? Ha! How could you not!? _

_...It’s a forest fae. Those bastards south in Gairloch will claim that they have the only one. Haha! But we know better! They are just a hard bunch to find unless they choose to come out.  _

_ All the adults here will tell you that they have met it many times as bairns. Even the wee ones now will have their own tales. I have had my own encounters with it too before I became a man! _

_ Not too keen on us older folk, sadly. It’s because we lose the Sight to see them.  _

_ But wee lads and lassies all over the village always talk about it whenever they venture into the woods. So I never feel like it has truly disappeared from my life.  _

_ It is a good protector of our woods, ye ken? And always goes out of the way to protect the wee ones... _

* * *

Iruka hummed contentedly as he walked beneath the canopy of the forest. The day was pleasantly cool with the little sunlight shining through the leaves. The wildlife participated in their instinctive dances weaved in the natural element of the woods. 

He only wished that Kakashi had joined him on the patrol. His partner though had decided, as usual, to fish in his favorite stone in the river only with his newly acquired literature. 

A distant traveler’s cargo had fallen on the road and some books had been missed in the cleanup. When the traveler had left, Iruka grabbed them and brought them home with an intention to read them. Only Kakashi became keen on them and who was Iruka to not let his lover enjoy something?

He had just finished helping a small patch of flowers grow when he heard frantic chirps. Looking up, he saw a pair of Curlews coming at him fast. 

“Hullo,” he greeted but before he could get another word in the birds fluttered and chittered around him. 

His stomach dropped. “Lead me to ‘em,” he ordered as calmly as he could.

As the birds guided him, Iruka kept a brisk pace with powerful strides, using his staff to steady himself over tricker ground.

He was alerted that he was getting close to his destination when he heard a child’s sobbing. He picked up his pace. 

After he pushed through some thick and heavy bushes, he spotted the young ones. As the Curlews had told him, there were two hidden in a thicket of roots by a tree. He recognized them from the nearby village. They were siblings with the girl, who was currently trying to calm the other, being older than her brother. 

“Och!” he sighed in relief as he moved toward them. “What are you bairns doing here!?”

The girl snapped her head around. Her eyes were wide with fear but her whole face brightened when she saw him.

“Ghillie Dhu!” she laughed. Turning to her brother, she tried to calm him more. “Look the Ghillie Dhu is here! He’ll take us home!”

Iruka huffed but didn’t miss the wavering in her voice. He came to stand over them. “You wee numptie bairns,” he murmured soothingly. “Why are you so far from the path?”

The children wiped their eyes and looked up at him with wide eyes.

“We didnae mean to,” the girl spoke softly. “We were going to the Wulver Stone to find you.”

Iruka tilted his head. “Me?”

“Aye!” The girl looked to her brother. “Go on. Show ‘im.”

Shyly, the boy raised a fisted hand.

Iruka chuckled when tiny fingers unfurled and there was a small tooth in the palm. “Och!” Iruka knelt down as he took the tooth between his fingers. “A tooth! My, how big you are growin’ to start losing them!” 

The boy smiled a little and Iruka could see a gap where a tooth should be.

“But when we were on the path,” the girl spoke up again. “We seen a...” Her face grew a bit red as she went quiet.

“A what?” Iruka probed gently.

It was the boy that answered eagerly, “A rabbae!”

Iruka frowned looking between the two children. “‘A rabbae?’”

The girl elaborated softly, “A rabbit.”

“Saw rabbae!” The boy bounced on his toes with a big smile. “Give tae Wulver!”

As he continued to look between the sheepish girl and the excited boy, it took him a moment to decipher what they were saying. When it all clicked, he couldn’t help but through his head back in a laugh.

“You were going to catch a rabbit for the Wulver, aye?”

The girl’s blush darkened while the brother animatedly nodded.

Iruka laughed again. “Och, I don’t think you have to worry about food for him.”

“But doesn’t he get tired of fish?” the girl asked. She immediately covered her mouth right after her slip.

“He likes fish,” Iruka chuckled. “But if he gets tired, he can hunt for himself.”

Both children deflated at his words.

With a gentle smile, Iruka put away the tooth (something he would definitely use in his spells later) and maneuvered his staff to his shoulder so he could put his hands on each child’s head. “I am sure though when I tell him, he will deeply appreciate that you thought of him.”

A pair of hopeful tiny eyes gazed up at him. Iruka nodded assuringly and mussed the children’s hair. The result was some happy giggles.

“Now,” he sat up. He used his left and viny hair to wrap around the children protectively as if it was a cloak. “Let’s get you wee ones home.”

Guiding children through the woods, they all chatted away happily. The children were inquisitive, as most are; asking all sorts of questions about the plants and animals. Iruka more than happily answered all their inquiries, especially since he enjoyed teaching the younger generation about the importance of the wildlife around them. They even sometimes stopped and watched the wild animals (the children being hidden well enough under his hair to allow them to be close as possible) and Iruka explained some of the benefits of the local fauna that could be used for healing or eating. 

In no time, they had come to the edge of the woods. Gazing out at the village, Iruka almost couldn’t believe how bigger it had gotten in the years since he and Kakashi made this forest their home. But unlike some of the other horror tales he had heard and experienced, the villagers were always respectful in their expansion and didn’t try to take more than what they needed.

Shaking his head, he pulled his hair off the children. “Here we are,” he hummed. “Next time you visit remember to stick to the path.”

“Aye!” both of them responded. 

Before they left, Iruka suddenly remembered he almost forgot to do something. “Hold it,” he caught their attention.

He grinned when both children looked at him again. “Almost forgot!”

He reached out and held a hand over the boy’s head. His magick extended out and, with soft words, Iruka blessed the child to be healthy for the coming year.

When he finished, both children laughed delightedly and ran off, waving back at him in goodbye and thanks. 

Iruka waved back and watched until the children were closer to the village. 

He then turned away to head back home, eager to share his new adventure with his partner. 

* * *

_... And all the bairns have similar tales.  _

_ But word of advice, if you run into a fae folk, never give your name. Names hold power and it is always dangerous to share them. Even the wee ones know this.  _

_...Why!? ‘Re ye aff yer heid!? Even the daftest dobber knows that the most friendly fae are tricksters! Have you run into a fae? Have you given them your name? _

_...Aye, good thing you haven’t! Dangerous thing, it is. _

_ But fae and other creatures can still be dangerous even without giving your name. _

_ Ours are no different. Respect them and they will be good to you. There is a tale from long ago that speaks of the only one time they showed that power... _

* * *

It was the crashing of branches that stirred Kakashi awake. He lifted his head from his mate’s hair and turned to the entrance of their home. His ears twitched as he listened closely.

Next to him, Iruka hadn’t woken up yet but he was starting to stir in his arms- maybe the trees attempting to communicate to him now. 

Kakashi carefully pried himself away from his mate’s fauna body and went to the entrance of the cave. He could now hear a bit better and the rapid snaps were now joined by faint cries. It caused his hair to stand on end at the thought of someone coming so close to their home late at night. 

Their cave-home, though, was well hidden. That didn’t mean he couldn’t check out their potentially unwanted guest. 

He climbed around the rocks that surrounded their home until he was crouched on one of the large boulders, hidden in the shadow of a large tree. His sharp eyes gazed across the bank of the river where the noise came from. There were no indications of a light source and he couldn’t tell any signs of movement. Yet when the sounds drew closer and closer he stiffened when he distinguished that the cries weren’t that of an adult but of  _ children. _

Just as he was beginning to stand to find them, he spotted them coming over the hill to the embankment of the river. There were five in total with the oldest looking no more than 12 while the youngest appeared to be seven.

“The river!” one of the kids panted.

“But the Wulver Stone isn’t here!” cried another.

“It’s close though!” another announced. “Come on!”

The group finished traversing down the hill and began to run towards Kakashi’s favorite fishing spot. 

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. It was  _ far  _ too late for these children to be exploring. And when an updraft blew towards him, he could smell a scent that clearly emitted  _ ‘fear. _ ’

“Kakashi?” 

He peered down to see his lovely mate staring up at him. Iruka wore a deep frown. “The trees are anxious,” he announced. “Can you see what is going on?”

Kakashi nodded and jumped down. “Some bairns from the village are out,” he explained as he folded his arms.

Worry filled Iruka’s eyes. “So late?”

Kakashi nodded. “What has me worried more is they smelt of fear.”

Iruka stiffened. “Do you think something happened in the village?”

“I don’t know,” Kakashi shook his head. “I didn’t smell or see any smoke and there were only five- so I don’t think it is a raid. But we should meet up with the wee ones and ask. They are heading to my fishing spot.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Iruka immediately set off. 

Kakashi quickly followed with a chuckle even though his stomach felt heavy. 

They intercepted the children not far from Kakashi’s favorite spot.

They had just crossed to the other side of the river when the children came into their view. They patiently waited until one of the children yelled, “Look! The Wulver!”

It took them a moment to notice Iruka since his mate had taken a spot near the treeline and blended in. However, when the group came closer, one of them yelled, “And the Ghillie Dhu!”

Iruka walked forward hurriedly with open arms. The children all collapsed at his feet and he gathered them up, having to grow his wooden arms to hold them close to him. “What are you wee ones doing out so late?” he gently reprimanded, clearly mindful of his tone from their scared and desperate faces. 

The younger ones began to cry and tears escaped the older ones as they all tried to speak at once. Iruka immediately set to quiet them, wrapping his viny hair around them as well. 

When they calmed down the oldest heaved, “H-hunters! H-hunters are- are here!”

Iruka and Kakashi shared a brief questioning and worried glance between them. 

It took a few minutes more to calm the children down in order to get the story.

Hunters from the south had come to the island on hearing about the Wulver and the Ghillie Dhu. They had been in the village for some days but no one had been willing to help.

It all came to a head today when one of the villagers turned on the town and had helped the hunters take the village leader and others hostage. Now the village had no choice but to help hunt the two of them. The children had snuck past the adults, being looked over in the panic, to come and warn them of the danger.

By the end of their tale, Kakashi’s fur was standing up and hot fury burned in his chest. He barely managed to repress a growl- if only for the sake of the already scared children.

Iruka maintained an outward appearance of calm. But there was a hardness in his dark eyes and some of the plants and grass around him were withered. 

“You all did good,” Iruka comforted. “You all were so brave to come find us.”

As Iruka continued to offer gentle words, Kakashi came up and placed a hand on his mate’s shoulder through his hair.

When he caught Iruka’s eye, he said, “I think you should take care of the bairns.” His tone was more ordering than a suggestion but he wouldn’t be sorry for it. “I will handle the hunters.”

Iruka gave him a hard stare. Part of Kakashi already began to gear himself up for a fight over this. However, his mate smiled- but there was nothing gentle about it. It was sharp and full of teeth.

Iruka nodded slowly. “I will keep the wee one safe,” he agreed. “But you won’t be alone.”

Kakashi heard a rustle and turned to the forest. Everything now moved- alive- with the help of Iruka’s magick that he had implanted in the woods over the year they had come to make this place their home.

Kakashi grinned viciously. “I never thought I would be,” he muttered while he stalked away.

* * *

Hours later, Kakashi licked his jaw to wipe away the excess blood. Around him were the bodies of the hunters that had foolishly thought that they could actually take him on.

His chest felt heavy though as he looked at all the carnage around him. He wanted to howl in mourning at the lives that he had been forced to take. It didn’t matter to rationalize he had to. Such things never got easier.

Though things had been much easier than they would have been. Iruka’s abilities really helped in separating the larger group that he had located in the woods. Spooking and confusing them, many had fled into the forest. Kakashi wouldn’t be surprised if they were trapped in the woods somewhere.

Even the bodies around him had signs of Iruka’s handiwork. Tree roots wrapped around the hunter’s legs, uneven ground that made it difficult to traverse, and, of course, protecting the villagers that had been forced to come along.

Kakashi turned to where a tree was unnaturally bent towards the ground with its branches overlapped to make a small sphere. Next to that was another tree but this one had a man hanging from his ankles.

The man in the tree whimpered but Kakashi ignored him. He approached the wooden sphere and the branches spread apart. Inside, there were three men and one woman. Their arms were bound behind their backs with all but one man with a cloth gag. 

All of them wearily eyed him with fear. Kakashi wished he could assure them that he meant them no harm. He highly doubted that anything he did, however, would be met with any sense of comfort with his fur, hands, and snout covered in blood. 

“Are you all well?’ Kakashi asked quietly.

“Aye,” the man that could still speak answered while the rest nodded.

Kakashi then slowly approached the man that spoke. “I’m going to cut the ropes.” 

The man hesitated before he slowly nodded.

Kakashi made quick work of the ropes and moved back when the man was free. He didn’t want to linger to prove he really didn’t mean any harm. 

When the man was free, he rubbed his wrist. He then looked at Kakashi then at the rest of the group and nodded. The other’s then turned to Kakashi and he set to work to free them. 

Once they were all out of the bonds, Kakashi made no move to offer any more assistance as they started to leave the sphere. He still wasn’t sure if the humans would be receptive to any more of his help. 

When the last human left the protective sphere, there was loud creaking echoing through the forest as the tree went back to its normal position.

All of the adults stared at the tree in wonder and Kakashi could hear a soft, “Ghillie Dhu.” Rather than say anything, Kakashi turned to the man in the tree.

Another whimper and Kakashi sneered at the man. 

“Wulver.” 

Kakashi looked back at the group. 

The first man he helped stood between him and the rest of the group. They all were still a little leery and anxious but tried to put on brave faces. 

The leader shifted on his feet. “Thank you,” he spoke. “We're glad you're fine. But how did you know?”

“Your bairns,” Kakashi explained. “Some came to find me and the Ghillie Dhu. They told us what happened.”

A mixture of worry and relief crossed all their faces. “Are they alright?” the woman asked.

Kakashi nodded.

The smell of relief oozed from their bodies as they all relaxed and smiled.

“The bairns also told us about this one,” Kakashi added, pointing to the man in the tree. “Given the situation...” He looked at the leader of the group seriously. “I felt that the village should deal with him.”

The leader’s eyes hardened. “Aye,” he agreed. “And he shall receive punishment. This I promise you.”

Kakashi nodded, satisfied. The message must have also been conveyed to Iruka as the tree let the traitor go, none too gently.

With the rope that still remained, the group tied the man up. When finished, Kakashi then led the group through the woods to go back to the village. 

Just as they were coming to the edge of the forest, there was a loud cry of small children. Out of the trees, the children rushed toward the adults and were all gathered up with tears and smiles. 

Kakashi watched the reunion off to the side, a small feeling of warmth breaking through the coldness that had settled in his chest. He then looked around and, as expected, his mate was hidden amongst the woods. It took him a moment to spot Iruka who was spying on everything from behind a tree. The two of them made eye contact and the warmth in Kakashi’s chest spread. 

The two of them nodded to one another in silent communication.

Kakashi then silently slinked back into the forest, unnoticed.

As he moved further away from the group, Iruka materialized next to him. Without a word, his mate slipped a hand into his.

“You’ll get your hands dirty,” Kakashi reminded quietly. He hadn’t had time to clean the blood off of him.

“That’s alright,” Iruka hummed. “We can wash together then.” He squeezed Kakashi’s hand. “After we handle the body.” 

Kakashi grimaced and nodded. “Aye.”

Despite the somber mood, Iruka squeezed his hand tighter and wrapped vines around Kakashi’s shoulders. 

In response, Kakashi leaned towards his mate, taking in the comfort.

“We’ll be alright,” Iruka soothed in a whisper. “The villagers seem to want us here then to chase us away.” He made sure to look Kakashi in the eyes. “This  _ is  _ our  _ home.”  _

Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The words were a clam for the worry that plagued his mind since he killed the hunters. Similar situations in the past hadn’t ended so well as tonight had.

He leaned closer to his mate. “Aye,” he murmured before he nuzzled his snout against Iruka’s cheek. “Aye.”

* * *

_...We rarely got hunters after that night. Tales say that those that did foolishly try were never seen again. _

_ But that was years ago- before the world became so big, ye ken? Not many believe in the fae or other creatures like they used to.  _

_ But you are here because you do. If you go out more, be careful. We are lucky here with ours; they just want to live quietly and we have found a nice balance with them. They protect us and we protect them.  _

_ And that’s why I suggest you don’t go lookin’ for trouble! Haha! Us villagers protect our own!  _

_ Ah, now I have taken too much of your time and I need to get goin’. _

_ But from the tales today, take away this stranger- always remember you are truly never alone. Respect those around you and it is certain those you cannot see will respect you in return.  _

_ Till we meet again, friend- collector and keeper of tales.  _

**Author's Note:**

> More info on the folklore used:
> 
> [Ghillie Ghu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_XeCo3uC3Xg&t=658s) The Ghillie Dhu is number 2. 
> 
> [Wulver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7rBObfum4Gs)


End file.
